User blog:Shadowslayer of the northern legion/Shadow fight arena (WIP)
(this blog is being constantly updated and has been passed from an old account of mine) Hello, i'm back again with another blog, this time all about SFA, i'm gonna try and explain everything as best as i can, from weapons to game mechanics, do read carefully though What will we have on this game and what's it based on? This game will be entirely PvP focused, unlike SF3 however, it will be on mobile and PC, with a chance it will appear on consoles like PS4 as well, there will also be a story mode, described later in this blog, a battle pass and offline mode will also be included featuring unique rewards, think of it like the event marathons in SF3, clan wars and clan battles will also be included, so it's safe to say plenty of clans will be seen, characters will without a doubt have shadow abilities, but will likely have special abilities as well, be prepared for intense combat Graphical changes SF3 already has impressive enough graphics, but SFA has by far the best graphics nekki has done, this is because nekki said they'd be trying to get it on as many platforms as possible and want it to look as good as possible, let's just hope it goes well on mobile as well, there will be a graphical comparison for both SF3 and SFA at the end of this blog How will the pvp work? Nekki has announced the PVP is taking place in real time, so it's not bots like it is in SF3, which can I just say, NEEDS A MASSIVE PATCH! play the duels in that game and you'll see real quick. The game will likely be mostly focused on player skill, no perks will be available, neither will there be faction gear swapping (combining herald weapons with dynasty armor and legion helm, etc) Controls Because of the platforms and screenshots, SFA will likely have swipe to play controls on mobile, and use certain buttons on the keyboard for PC, there is a shuriken icon on the bottom edges of the screen, likely for ranged weapons on mobile, each side will have up to three characters to choose from, when a character dies, the player that lost said character loses that round, but another is sent in, after all three characters are defeated, the opponent loses, and the other player wins, there are screenshots of these things below Shadow-fight-arena-5.jpg|'Character screens' 6f54c914-3d1b-42be-b092-edf47367af57 (1).png|another character screen 239c44e5-69c8-4be8-8f95-6e2e41e5cd0a (1).jpeg|special ability of defender 4c2dfbf2-90f8-40f5-8f3e-6a89500f4954.png|a fight in action Characters From what's been said, it seems like every character for SF3 will be included in SFA, each with a unique ability most likely, defender from chapter 5 breathing fire for example, though how nekki will balance characters like shadow mind or chief, two bosses that were extremely overpowered, is a mystery, and set bonuses have to be considered as well, while as the writer I do believe it's possible for nekki to accomplish this, it will be very hard Weapons and how they work Weapons will work fairly differently compared to the other shadow fight games, this is because as said earlier, it's swipe control mechanics, most likely anyways, characters automatically have their own equipment that's unswappable as well, the two attacks that are pretty much confirmed to be in game are light attacks and heavy/special attacks, though there could be more and who knows, maybe swipe to control could be a blast Clan wars It's not exactly confirmed how it would work, but somebody had a good theory on how it'd work, original person: shadow fight fanclub on youtube "clan wars will last for 3 days, it's like 1vs7 clans so that its a fight available all the time, clan with the most points win, we can see our teammate fighting in the background, but it's a bot" this is a pretty good description, but there is one problem, clan wars likely won't be on all the time, perhaps there could be a 4 hour wait for it, that way each clan can prepare for it, longest wait i can think of is 12 hours Story mode The story will be completely focused on the history of characters and untold parts of their stories in the shadow fight universe, nekki calls these, "the adventures" and it makes sense considering we're exploring the character's backstory, though nekki has said how it will work is currently unknown, it's possible some SF2 characters will be included, so we might be able to explore may's backstory Game mechanics Unlike previous shadow fight games, SFA will act fairly differently from games like SF3 for example, the game won't have rounds exactly, if you look at the thumbnail at the beginning of this part, each player has three characters, when a character dies for either player, the helmet will fade and a new character said player has will be brought into the arena, this likely won't apply to story mode however, as it will more than likely have mechanic in SF3 Other frequently asked nekki questions All of this will be quoted as it is from another article of nekki Will there be new characters we haven't seen in the main series yet? "Yes, indeed. There will be some new characters in the game. Furthermore we'll reveal the nature of the characters you may have seen briefly a little better." (this part is still being looked at, so do not quote me on it just yet) Release date and misc info An open beta for SFA has been announced by nekki, it will be near the end of the year, likely in December, the release date for the full game is currently unknown, but likely a little bit after the open beta in 2020, both SFA and chapter 7.2 for SF3 are being developed by different teams, this is likely to save time on development and work on two projects at once Graphics comparison download (13).jpeg|'shadow fight 3 comparison' download (14).jpeg|'Shadow fight arena comparison' Category:Blog posts